


Unrequited

by I_Hate_Fanon



Category: South Park
Genre: Canon age but can be interpreted as older if you prefer, Crushes, I promise this is different, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, Subverted Trope, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Hate_Fanon/pseuds/I_Hate_Fanon
Summary: He vowed never to say a word to Stan. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. One shot.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Unrequited

"Hey, dude. You want to come over after school and play Call of Duty?" Kyle approached his best friend as he rummaged through his locker.

Stan straightened up and faced Kyle. "Sorry, dude. I promised Wendy that we would study for our math test together"

Kyle felt his stomach drop. "Oh... maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure, dude," Stan said absently. "Wendy, wait up!" He quickly rushed after the girl, leaving Kyle behind at the lockers.

Kyle watched the two walk off together. His face felt warm and his eyes began to sting. He struggled valiantly to push down the bitterness that pooled in his chest, but it kept popping back up, like the hem of one of Cartman's too small t-shirts.

He loathed feeling this way. Stan was his best friend. What kind of best friend seethed with jealousy and rage whenever he saw his pal and his girlfriend happily walking down the hall together? He hated himself for wanting to throw up every time Wendy took Stan's hand. Shame welled inside him as he thought about how he wished that it was his fingers intertwined with his crush's instead.

Kyle struggled to think about something else, anything else. The Denver Nuggets. Terrence and Phillip. His science project. The black eye that he gave Cartman last week.

Kyle sighed defeatedly. It was no use. All he could focus on was inky black hair, an enchanting smile, and the eyes that shone luminously when their owner was particularly passionate about something.

He vowed never to say a word to Stan. He didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Crushing on your best friend's girl violated guy code, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me XD
> 
> Find me at my South Park sideblog urspopinionsareshit.tumblr.com


End file.
